Years later Edward returns
by Li-1980
Summary: Edward returns after living without Bella for two years. Alice has a vision of something terrible happening to Bella and he breaks the rules to make her safe again. Thanks for your patience - I am working on getting this fully restored and completed! :
1. 2 years later

Edward POV:

I left her in our forest. I was sure she had believed me and although my heart wasn't beating, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I heard my phone ringing, but I wasn't sure I would have any voice left to answer. I flipped it open and answered "hello." It was Alice. "How did it go?" I closed my eyes and tried to answer. "I'm so sorry Edward. I'll see you when you get here." I closed the phone and began running. I made one last stop by Bella's. I sneaked in through the window and began placing together everything I had given her. The tickets Esme had given her for her birthday, the CD I made. I made a promise to her and I intended on keeping it. I placed everything under her loose floorboard. She wouldn't think to look there because she would believe what I said, "It would be as though I never existed." A pain rushed through me. I knew this was the best thing for her. She would be in pain for a little while, and then she would recover, fall in love again and have the life she deserved. She would grow to be a woman. She would never be a monster like me. I sat on her bed and laid down and drank in her scent that was lying over her pillows. I held them close to me and whispered a goodbye. A real one this time. "Bella… how was I going to spend the rest of eternity without you?" I held on close to the pillow and heard some commotion down stairs. "We've got her Charlie." I sat up. She was safe. She was home. I quickly jumped out the window, took one last look at her room and began to run to my family.

**Two years later.**

Bella's POV:

"That's great Bells, seems like you're doing great in school!" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm really enjoying it. I never thought I'd end up a doctor!" I held my test results firmly. Trying to hide the pain that still consumed my chest. "Congrats hon, you deserve it." He patted me on the shoulder and walked into the lounge-room. "I was thinking we could order a pizza to celebrate!" Charlie said while grabbing the phone. "Sure." I answered while I was on my way to the stairs. I heard him mutter something about Billy and I wanted to ask about Jacob, but couldn't. "Oh and he said that Jacob is back." I nodded not turning around. Jacob and I stopped talking a year ago. He admitted feelings for me, told me that he loved me. But when I couldn't return those feelings he blamed it on "that bloodsucker!" following that with "He's not coming back Bella! You have to move on!" I could understand his frustration. It wasn't fair and as much as I hated it, I _was_ still waiting for him. I went back to my room and sat on the bed. Jacob said that he couldn't be around me any more. That he couldn't watch me wasting away. I stared outside the window hoping that he would show up. Somehow I got my wish. I saw him looking in. At first he scared me, but I was mostly relieved. "Hi. I heard you were back." Jacob had been in Vancouver for the past ten months. "Can I come in?" I nodded and made room for him to come in. He lost his balance and fell on my floor. "Sorry Bells, I think I broke your floor!" I laughed and put my hand out. "Oh that old thing. Don't worry about it Jake!" He hugged me. This hug was different, it felt forced. "How are you?" "Good, I'm uh I've decided what I want to be!" He stared at me waiting for a response. "A doctor." He smiled and began laughing. "A doctor Bella? You can't stand to be around blood, what are you gunna do when some kid comes in to the hospital with a broken leg and blood is spilled all over him huh?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm going to specialise in paediatrics. I'm thinking small person, small amount of blood." He laughed again and sat on my bed. I sat next to him. I forgot how much I missed his company.

Charlie knocked on the door and without thinking I told him to come in. His head was down looking at the pizza menu. "Bells they have a pizza special I thought that-" without realising it Jacob had snuck under my bed. "Bella, do you still want pizza?" I nodded "actually dad I was thinking about calling Jacob and inviting him over for dinner you don't mind do you?" His face lit up, like he just won the lottery. "No way kid, I'll get you the phone!" I heard him run downstairs and talk to himself while trying to find out where he put it. "Jacob what are you doing?" He got up and sneaked out the window. "Saving you a phone call." About ten seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Oh hi Jacob, we were just about to call you! How are you kid?"

That night was one of the greatest I had ever had. I knew I wasn't ready to fall in love with Jacob, but that didn't mean I didn't love him. It was midnight before I even knew it and I said my goodbyes to Jacob. "Did you wanna catch up tomorrow?" He asked while flicking his long hair back. "Actually I've got some homework I've gotta catch up on, what about Sunday?" He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. Without thinking I turned my head and I caught the side of his lips. I pulled away slowly trying not to ruin a great night. "You know I'm still waiting for you Bella. Let me know when you're ready." I nodded and we hugged again. As I walked through the house I saw Charlie asleep on the lounge. I grabbed a blanket from the spare room and covered him over. I kissed him on the forehead and turned off the TV. I didn't want to wake him, he looked too comfortable. I grabbed myself a glass of water and headed upstairs. I walked over to my window and heard the floorboard squeak when I walked on it. "Oh Jacob." I put the water down and examined the mess he made of the floorboard. It was starting to stick up now. I pulled it up a little and saw something weird. "What is this?" I pushed the floorboard a little more and it popped out. There was an envelope I recognised it straight away. I opened it and there held the tickets Esme had bought me. They expired a year ago. All of the memories of my birthday party rushed back to me. How Jasper tried to attack me. How I fell and cut my arm up. How Edward- "Stop!" I thought. Just saying his name tore me to shreds. Then I noticed a box. I bought it up to me. It was my car stereo that Emmet and the others had purchased for me. I stood up and stared at the floorboard. These were my birthday presents. He had hidden them from me so that "It would be as though I never existed" I dropped everything at once and suddenly my heart felt the way it did the day he left me.

Edward POV:

"This was a bad decision Alice. I told Bella I wouldn't come back into her life."

Alice didn't answer she just kept driving. "Alice what did you see? What could be so awful that we have to interrupt her life like this?" Again she didn't answer. "Damnit Alice-" "You have no idea how many visions I have seen of her doing things to herself, living without you, without us. I've had enough Edward. This last vision pushed me over the edge and we have to make sure it doesn't become true." She didn't look at me the whole time. "I can't see her Alice. I can't ever look into her eyes and see the hatred that she must have for me. Every minute of my existence since we left has been empty. I can't imagine how much of a fool she-." I stopped myself when I saw the sign I had been dreading. The sign I had missed so much. "Welcome to Forks!" I didn't say another word.

Bella POV:

I had had enough of pain. Jacob was right. He wasn't come back for me. I got in my truck and made my way to La Push. I would tell him I would try, I wouldn't promise. The last thing he deserved was a broken promise. Not after putting me back together the way he did. I was in my truck and started it up. I took a deep breath and told myself "I can do this!" I got to his house in one piece and knocked on the window. It took a couple of tries because he's a deep sleeper, then finally he answered. As usual he wasn't wearing a shirt. This wasn't helping me. I was trying to be sensible. "Bella what are you doing here? It's almost 2 in the morning?" I nodded and with his help climbed through his window. "Bella what's wrong?" What was wrong? I thought to myself. Here was a man that was willing to love me the way I deserved. He stood by me while I was broken and here he was still waiting. He was gorgeous, fun and wonderful. The greatest half human I'd ever known. I sat down on his bed and patted for him to join me. "Bells, please tell me-" it happened without me realising it. I grabbed his face and kissed it. It wasn't like any other kiss. For starters his lips were hot, very hot and he held me tight. Tighter than anyone else ever did. Sensible Bella, you have to do this right. But I was so tired of thinking. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. His sighs sounded like those of relief. His lips moved to my neck and it felt incredible. To be wanted. Loved. I pulled him back to my lips and muttered, "I loved you Jacob". He began kissing my neck again and I turned to let him when I saw something outside. "What the?" I jumped up interrupting Jacobs kiss. "Jeez Bella. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He stared at me wondering what was wrong. "I thought, I thought I saw." I couldn't even mutter his name. "What Bella? What did you see?" I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm sorry Jacob it's late I have to go. Come by and see me on Sunday okay?" He didn't argue. "Okay." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Night Bells." I ran to my car and put my head on the wheel. "Breathe Bella." I told myself. When I got home Charlie was still on the lounge. He hadn't moved. When I got upstairs I washed my face and changed into my pyjamas. I walked across the room to my high school yearbook. At the back of the book was a picture of Edward and me. It was taken just before he left. I held it close to my heart. I knew Edward wouldn't return to me. Maybe it was guilt that made me see him at Jacob's window. I started to feel a realisation. I was never going to get over him. I laid down in my bed and held the photo close to my heart. I began wondering where he was when a deep sleep crept up on me.

Edward POV:

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked while we were turning into Bella's street. We sat parked just at the top and Alice told me to move down in the seat so that she wouldn't see me. I did so and still had a million questions that I needed answered. Then I saw her truck go past slowly. She looked exactly the same. Still as beautiful as I remembered. Alice started the car up and we followed her. I didn't realise we were in dangerous waters until I saw the sign for "Welcome to La Push!" "ALICE!" I screamed. "I know Edward. I know. But you love Bella and so do I, we need to do this to help her!" I shook my head. Quietly under my breath I muttered, "This is going to be bad." I folded my arms and ignored the look Alice was giving me. Not only was I coming back to interrupt Bella's life, but now we were breaking the treaty. It wasn't as though Alice would be able to tell us how much trouble we would get in for this, because she didn't see the wolfs at all. We stopped in the shadows and watched as Bella approached the window and knocked on it. It took a few minutes before someone answered. It was a man. He had no shirt on, just pants. Bella took his hand and was inside his bedroom. Was he her new boyfriend? If so what was she doing sneaking out to see him? She was an adult now; she was able to be at his house. Before I knew it I was at the window listening in. The next thing I heard was the man talking to her, she had barely breathed a word. "Bells please tell me-" the man asked. Then I realised that the talking had stopped and they were now kissing. I had to see her. As much as it would rip me apart I had to see her closely. His long arms were wrapped around her she was holding him tightly, as tight as she used to hold me. Her kisses were deep and as she pulled her hands into his hair I looked down. I heard her laying back and suddenly my eyes were glued to her. He began kissing her neck and she pulled him closer and uttered the words "I love you Jacob." I wanted to run in there and break his arms forever thinking they were good enough to hold Bella. I wanted to rip his face apart because he didn't deserve to kiss her. I wanted to rip out his heart because I didn't want to believe that his was joined with hers. But I didn't. This was what I wanted for her. But I couldn't look away. Then something incredible happened. From out of nowhere she looked over to the window and looked at me. She broke the kiss screaming and it sounded as though she didn't believe she saw me. I raced back to the car and didn't say a thing. "You don't want to hear it right now, but you just saved her life." I sat still and watched Bella sit in her car. Luckily she didn't believe she saw me. She drove home and we followed. I told Alice I would meet her at home. She gave me a concerning look and nodded. She knew now was not the time to argue. I sat outside her room and watched as she prepared for bed. I noticed she had torn up the floorboard. A strong feeling of relief and happiness ran through me. She found the gifts. She found them. I watched as she walked over to a book. She took a picture from this book and held it to her chest. Tears were about to fall from her eyes, but out of nowhere she fell asleep. I waited until I knew she was asleep deeply before I crept into her room. I kneeled down next to her bed and watched her. I wanted to put my hands out and touch her, kiss away the pain I had given to her. I wanted to be the one she loved. But the photo she was holding would prove to me that it was too late.

Hey guys, hope you enjoy. Will be adding more chapters ASAP. Please review - thanks :)

Love Li xxx


	2. Jacob, my Jacob

Edward POV:

I sat back in her rocking chair like I did those two years ago and just watched her. She startled me when she began to talk. It had been over two years since I heard that sweet voice of hers. "Jacob. My Jacob." That was enough validation for me. I had let her go, and in return she had stopped loving me. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Her scent was still able to knock me out if I let it. I covered her over one last time and she moved with the blankets. Rolling onto her left side. She dropped the picture on the floor and I realised I had to give the picture back to her. I kneeled down and with hesitation turned the photo over while placing it back in her hands. "It's me." I said a little too loudly. Her eyes fluttered and she spoke again. "Edward." Was she awake? I looked closely. No, sleep talking again. I held the photo tightly and in that moment felt more happiness that I ever did in my existence. After all this time, after all the pain I put her through, after making her believe I didn't love her. Here she was falling asleep with my photo in her hands. Was it possible that she still loved me? The bigger question was I selfish enough to find out? I couldn't leave her room. As much as I wanted to her for sake. I couldn't get my feed to move away from her. I checked that her bedroom was locked and I walked over to her and laid down next to her. I gently placed my arm around her and gently rested my head next to her neck. "Hmm." She spoke again. This time she pulled her arm out of the cover and placed her arm over mine. "You went away." She muttered. I wanted so badly for her to be awake. "I know." I replied. "But I'm back. Back because I love you." She held on tighter now. "No you don't. You don't love me." I wished in that moment that I could cry. The way she cried for me. "I do love you Bella, I always have and I always will. Go to sleep Bella we'll talk about this in the morning." I kissed her cheek and leaned into her. She nodded and was off again.

Bella POV:

I woke up feeling breathless. The dream I had about Edward was so intense, so real. I woke up covered over but still feeling a cold chill the way I always felt when Edward had been holding me all night. "It couldn't be a dream. It couldn't." I didn't want to shake the feeling of last night. I didn't even want to have a shower because I knew that would warm me up. But I did, and when I finished I ran back into my room. "Edward?" I muttered out. I looked outside my window and it was sunny. It was probably the sunniest day in Forks since I moved here. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door telling him I was going to do some research for school. He waived and told me he was going to see Billy. I didn't even understand what he was saying. I waived and drove off. I pulled up outside the Cullen residence. I knew that this had to be resolved. Even if he didn't love me, I had to face him. I knocked on the door and it was open. "Hello? I asked while I walked inside. I walked upstairs to Edwards's room. It was just like I remembered it. Nothing out of place. I walked over to his CD player. It was empty. Out of nowhere I heard music playing. I followed it, eager to find one of the Cullens. Even Rosalie would put a smile on my face. I walked downstairs and heard the piano. It sounded like a dream. I continued walking. The room was darker than the others and I couldn't make out who was playing the piano. As far as I knew only Carlisle and Edward could play. I walked closer to the piano and couldn't wait any longer before asking. "Edward?" The playing stopped and I saw his face appear. My heart sank all over again. His porcelain skin, golden eyes his crocked smile. He got up off the seat and began to walk slowly towards me. "Hello Bella."


	3. Two years Two years!

Edward POV:

She stood there unable to say another word. I waited for it. For her to say she hated me and that she didn't know why I returned to her town. But she said nothing. She walked slowly towards me, and before I knew it we were face to face. I lifted her right hand and touched my cheek. She shuttered from the coldness, and then it brought a smile to her face. She lifted the other hand and stroked my face. There were no words between us. I kissed her gently, just once just a peck, but it would enough to bring me back to life. I grabbed her body and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist I could feel her just waiting for me to stop. But two years without her touch did something to me. I held on to her and ran us both to my bedroom. I placed her on the couch and began kissing her the way she always wanted me too. I ravished her lips her neck. I wanted to ravish every part of her. My hands touched her body and this time they had no limits.. I slowed down for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Bella. I always have I- she interrupted me with more kisses while kissing her neck she told me she knew, that somehow she knew I still loved her. She began to unbutton my shift. I watched her fingers. Strong, they didn't fumble like I thought they would. I pushed my shift to the floor and wrapped my arms around her. Her tiny around my neck and I could feel her breathing in my scent. I pulled her up, she was now in my lap, I pushed her away slowly, and again she felt like she was worried I was going to stop. I wasn't. I couldn't. I had to tell her this. "Bella…" she just looked at me and I whispered. "I won't stop I promise." She nodded then began to undo her buttons on her shift. I took a breath of her scent and I knew it was going to make me crazy all over again. I couldn't wait for her to pull the shift down so I pulled it at the sides and I heard it rip. She began to laugh, I interrupted her lips with another kiss. I laid her back on the lounge and moved my hands down from her back to her waist to her jeans. I wanted to be gentlemen and undo them but I just kept thinking "two years, two years!" Next thing I heard was her jeans falling to the fall. She laughed again, this time nervously. I felt her warm hands dig into my back. They quickly found their way to my pants she paused at the buttons and looked at me. I leaned into her face and kissed her gently. "I promise I won't stop you. We only go as far as you want though. I want to make you happy." I said while closing my eyes. Then she began her fingers gently undid my pants and I could feel her pushing them down. My impatience got the better of me and I ripped them off. "I was hoping you would do that." She said in a sexy voice. I paused again before kissing her. Looking at her beautiful body. I didn't see her as delicate in this moment, I just saw her as a woman who wanted to be loved. I kissed her gently on her lips then down to her neck. My lips stopped on her chest. I smoothly put her hands under her and unclipped her bra. I heard her breath rush out and she quietly mumbled to herself. "Finally." I smiled and gently placed in on the floor next to us. My hands were uncontrollable, so were my lips. But she didn't mind. I gently placed my hands on her face and whispered, "Are you sure?" She bit her lip and then soothly placed her hands near my boxers. She gently tugged them down and I paused while she looked at me. She had only seen me with my shift off once or twice. Never naked. I had never been fragile to her. But that was how I felt right now. Her eyes trailed up and down and then finally came her blush. "God I've missed that." I said while cupping her cheek. She smiled and kissed my hand. She looked down at my other hand that was now placed beside her. She gently placed her hand over mine and whispered to my lips. "I'm ready."

Bella POV:

There he was. The love of my life hovering over me naked, I had never seen him like this. He looked so peaceful, this felt so right. He cupped my cheek and told me "God I've missed that." I smiled and gently turned my face so that I could kiss the palm of his hand. I let my eyes wonder over his perfect body. This is the part where I wouldn't feel pretty enough for him. But the way he was touching me, the way he was letting me see him, I've never felt more beautiful. I placed my hand over his that was next to my waist and whispered to his lips "I'm ready." He nodded and kissed me again. He glided his hands over my body and before I knew it they were at my side, slowly he began to pull down my underwear. I arched my back to make it easier. He laid them next to his shorts. He moved back and touched my feet. I jumped for a moment, His touch was so cold, but I felt like I was on fire. He smiled and apologised. I couldn't speak. His hands moved up to my legs, and so did hie kisses. He stopped when he was near my stomach. I had no idea what he was going to do, but I felt like I would fall to pieces if he didn't start to make love to me. My breathing became erratic and my heart, my poor heart was about to beat out of my chest. His kisses moved to my chest, to my neck his hands moved from my breasts to my legs. "Please Edward!" Here I was begging him. I'm sure he enjoyed it. He smiled and he whispered. "I have to stay in control Bella. I know I've kept you waiting, but not much longer. His left hand was on my neck and moved down to my shoulder. His lips moved so freely I had no idea how I was going to keep track of where they were. His fingers traced down the left side of my body. I let out a moan, I was too happy to be embarrassed. He fingers stopped on my hip. They smoothly ran their way to my legs. They began to move closer. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and I heard him let out a small growl when he touched inside of me. I began to giggle and held on tighter to him. He turned to face me and asked "That didn't scar you?" "No. I loved it. I can't believe I can make you feel this way." He attached his lips with mine and his fingers moved away. His placed his hands on my hips and told me that he loved me as he joined his body with mine.

Edward POV:

It felt like I spent hours making love to Bella, so I was shocked when I looked outside and it hadn't gotten much darker. I lost myself inside of her and I couldn't believe the journey of how I found myself again. When it was over neither of us moved, we just panted impatiently. I hugged Bella and told her how much I loved her. Her eyes were fluttering and she had the biggest smile on her face I have ever seen. "I love you too. I miss you so much." She ran her fingers through my hair. "I dreamed of you, almost every night. But my dreams didn't match your beauty." I smiled. "Oh Bella, when are you going to realise how incredibly beautiful you are?" "I feel beautiful next to you." We laughed and with that we both realised I was still inside of her. I didn't want to leave her body, so when I did I grabbed her and pulled her so close to me. I noticed she had goose bumps on her hand. "Are you cold? I can get you a blanket?" I went to move partially but she screamed at me. "No, please don't go, I'm fine. I don't need a blanket." I held her tighter and realised she was starting to shiver. "Lets get a blanket together?" I understood her urgent voice, I didn't want to be away from her either. She smiled and nodded I grabbed her body and we were back on the lounge before she knew it. "Impressive." I placed the blanket over her until she insisted I get under the blanket with her. "That kind of defeats the purpose love." She nodded then kissed me. She did nothing she never did before. She pulled me closer to her so that I would be resting on her chest. "Do you hear that Edward Cullen?" I didn't say anything. I didn't want to move. "That's what you do to me." I kissed her chest and immediately her heart sped up. "Bella. I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you need. If you still want to be changed I'd do it today if you want. I always did what I thought what was best for you, and it nearly broke you, it nearly broke me. So whatever you want Bella, from now on we're doing it your way." She nodded. "Edward I did break. I've been lost since you left me in the woods-" she paused. "Oh I didn't mean it to come out like that. She kissed my forehead. "Well I'm 21. Would you oppose by dating a 22 year old forever?" I couldn't wait, I kissed her lips, and I let my tongue discover her mouth. Her lips, her tongue. Even though I told her we were doing it her way, she was still giving me what I needed. She was giving me time.


	4. The morning after

Bella POV:

I began to giggle when his mouth discovered mine. His tongue was so cold, it always excited me. I had made him happy, I felt like finally I returned the favour. "So I take that as a yes!" I was able to mumble while his hands were all over me. "You really don't mind giving me some time? But I mean it Bella, it's all your way from here!" he said firmly. "I mean it. I want some more time with you. Like this, I want you to make my heart flutter like this, I want you to wear out my heart, and I'm guessing in a year you'll do just that!" He smiled and then kissed my hand. I have to do something. I'll be right back!" I smiled and nodded. He reached down and put on his shorts and when he left the room I felt a piece of me go with him. I was afraid every second that he was away that this had been some incredible dream. Before I could really panic he was by my side. "I have been wanting to ask you this for so long." He said while kneeling. I sat up and stared at him. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I was in shock. Of course I would say yes! I wasn't a teenager anymore and I couldn't be considered as one of those hicks who got married at 18! He looked impatient and kissed me on the cheek and nudged my arm. "Well?" I said nothing. "Bella I'm dying here!" I laughed. "You can't die Edward, you're already dead!" I looked at the ring in his hand and then put out my own. "Yes." He must have put the ring on at vampire speed because I didn't even notice him touching my hand. "Thank you!" he whispered while kissing my lips. I pulled him closer to me and I knew how we were going to spend the rest of the night.

Edward POV:

Morning came and I was eager for Bella to wake up. Eager for her to stay in my arms forever. I felt her move around and when her eyes finally opened I leaned in and gave her a good morning kiss. I couldn't believe how easy it all was. My concerns now felt unjustified. But as I always did, I worried about Bella's safety. At least I didn't need to worry about hurting her when we made love. I could let her be close to me. It had been the greatest night of my life. I came closer to her and sunk in the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and starting humming her lullaby. She mumbled her good morning to me and her heart beat sped up. "I was so scared that last night was a dream." I kissed her cheek. "If I could sleep I would have thought the same thing." She smiled. I couldn't believe how much I missed that smile. "So what did you want to do today?" I asked while rolling over so I was hovering on top of her. She giggled and I heard her stomach growl. "Oh the hungry needs to eat. Let me fix you something." I said while kissing her neck. My hands were running up my sides and I knew if we didn't leave this bed soon poor Bella wouldn't see breakfast for hours. "No, uh it's fine I can wait." She wrapped herself around me and I knew I had to restrain myself. "No I'm being a bad influence. Come Bella, I'll make you something to eat." I stopped kissing her and kissed her neck. I jumped up and dressed quickly and although we speak the night kissing and touching each other I didn't want to make her self conscience so I did the gentlemen thing and looked away while she dressed. She tapped me on the shoulder then wrapped her arms around my waist and asked "What about you? When was the last time you hunted?" I looked around the room "Two days ago. See I'm fine!" I said while opening up my eyes as wide as they would go. She smiled and kissed me. The kind of kiss I knew that if I didn't stop she wouldn't get to eat for days. "Come on Bella. I've got plenty of food in the kitchen that you can sink your teeth into." She laughed "I'd rather sink my teeth into you!" I didn't want to say it but I had had the same feeling about her. I smiled and let go of her hand while beginning to make her breakfast. I wasn't able to stop smiling at the idea that I would one day be the breakable one.

Bella POV:

While asking when he last hunted he looked around the room and then replied "Two days ago. See I'm fine!" I smiled as he opened his eyes as wide as they could go. I suddenly had the feeling like we were too far away from each other, even though I was in his arms. So I stepped up on my tippee toes and kissed him. I knew I wasn't strong enough to break this kiss, I was depending on him to do it. Otherwise this human was not going to get any food – for today at least. Then finally, he broken it. "Come on Bella. I've got plenty of food in the kitchen that you can sink your teeth into." Maybe I shouldn't have said it, but the worst just flew out of my mouth "I'd rather sink my teeth into you!" He smiled and let go of my hand. I was worried I had upset him, but then as he had his side to me I could still see the smile. I wondered if he was thinking about what I'd be like when I was changed? I was interrupted by my thoughts when his hands were on my shoulders. He whispered in my ear "Juice?" He could have said "Liver or guts or spleen" and I still would have felt a fire where he touched me. "Um yes thank you." Than it hit me, why did have has all of this fresh food in his house? "Edward." He looked at me while buttering my toast "Yes" "Why do you have food in your house? I mean fresh food?" He handed me the plate and smiled. "I prepared myself. I was desperate to get you back and I thought if I could have you here you would probably need something to eat, or drink." I smiled and looked in the cupboard. "You sure are prepared." Then he did it again. His hands were around my waist and he leaned into my neck and breathed in my scent. "I was desperate to get you back. I thought if I was so lucky enough to get you back, I didn't want you out of my sight. So I bought a weeks worth of food." He then kissed my neck and I had to fight every bone in my body to take him there and then. But I stayed still. "But please tell me if there is anything else you need." Typical Edward. Always worrying about me. I sat down and ate the toast calmly, but not without yawning. Edward began to smile. "You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" I nodded and yawned again. "It's fine. I wouldn't change a single thing about last night." I suddenly felt shy, looked away from his gaze and took a sip of juice. "I've been meaning to ask you. How's Charlie? How's Renee?" I nodded. "They're good. Renee had a baby, a baby girl. They named her Jade." I took another bite of my toast and Edward began stroking my hair. It was such a relief, even though he was right next to me, apart of me missed him. "How did Charlie take it?" I looked away from him not wanting to remember how sad he was when he heard the news. "Pretty bad. But he seems okay now. Even went on a couple of dates." When I finished Edward put his arms around and collected my plate. "Well that's just teasing." He smiled put his cold hands on my face and lifted me to kiss him. I began to feel out of control when a familiar voice broke my piece of heaven.


	5. The Alice affect

Bella POV:

"I would say get a room but that line is older than I am!" Alice's sweet voice echoed through the kitchen. "Alice!" I screamed while running over to her. I didn't think it was possible to hold anyone tighter than I did Edward, but it was pretty close. "Ouch!" Alice teased. "Oh Alice, it's so great to see you!" As usual Alice had been shopping. "Bella it's great to see you. I'm so happy everything turned out right." I smiled as I stepped backwards into Edwards arms. "Looks like we got to Forks just in time!" That was an odd thing to say. "What do you mean just in time?" Edward's grip loosened and I knew something was wrong. "Edward, what did Alice mean?" He folded his arms and literally gave his sister a death stare. "I better put these up in my room." She gave him a shy look and I knew she had slipped. "Edward what did Alice mean by that?" He took a step backwards and stared at me. "Please don't be mad. After I left I told Alice not to look at your future. I didn't want to interfere. But Alice came running into my room last night and she told she had broken the promise." He paused looked so apologetic. "She saw something bad in your future and we both knew we had to come back to Forks to save you." I ran my fingers through my hair. Why was he talking cryptic? "What did she see Edward?" He didn't meet my glare, and whispered. "She saw you." "Saw me what Edward?" He looked around the room and finally met my eyes. "She saw you getting pregnant." I motioned my hands "And?" he hesitated but finally spat it out. "She saw you die while giving birth."

Edward POV:

Alice had made some mistakes before, but nothing like this. I finally got Bella back in my arms but with Alice's words, she could jeopardise everything that happened between us the night before. Everything I had wanted since I realised I was in love with her. "_I'm sorry!" _Alice spoke while shying away upstairs. "Edward what did Alice mean by that?" I took a step backwards and stared at her while trying to word it perfectly. "Please don't be mad. After I left I told Alice not to look at your future. I didn't want to interfere. But Alice came running into my room last night and she told she had broken the promise." I paused knowing she would get the wrong idea. "She saw something bad in your future and we both knew we had to come back to Forks to save you." She nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "What did she see Edward?" I couldn't meet her eyes. I didn't even want to think about the vision that came into my mind when she told me. So I whispered. "She saw you." Bella was getting impatient. I couldn't blame her. "Saw me what Edward?" I looked around the room trying to buy myself some time. Finally I looked in her eyes. "She saw you getting pregnant." Her tiny hands encouraged me to keep going. "And?" I hesitated again but finally spat it out. "She saw you die while giving birth." Bella turned away from me and her hands were almost covering her face. She walked up right next to me. "So it was a vision? A vision that brought you back here." I nodded. "But it came with perfect timing I was just-" she cut me off. "You came back because of a vision. Not because you missed me! Not because you had enough of trying to keep away from me!" There were tears building up. I couldn't handle seeing her like this. "No Bella, it's not like that! I was coming back anyway and-" "And what? You expect me to believe that it was just perfect timing? Face it Edward. If Alice hadn't broken your rule you would still be wherever the hell you were before you came back to Forks!" Bell ran her fingers through her hair and began to storm off when I caught her wrist. "No Bella please, it's not like that. I promise you I was coming back." She forced me to let go of her. "No Edward. I don't believe you." Those words hurt me more than the venom that rushed through my blood when Carlisle bit me. "Bella please, I know I've hurt you, I know I've disappointed you but please I have to make you see I was coming back." She was shaking her head. I grabbed her face with my hands and kissed her forehead. We were leaning in close together.

"I know you don't believe you but please please give me another chance and somehow I can prove to you that I was coming back to find you." She slowly pulled away from me. She wiped off her tears and simple said. "I shouldn't have come here." I was losing her. Something I couldn't do. Not again, not now. I grabbed her arms and forced them around my waist while grabbing the sides of her face. I leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her the way I always wanted to. The way I had always stopped myself from kissing her because I thought it was too dangerous. What the hell did I know? The kiss lasted for only a minute but I felt more tears on her face when it ended. "I have to go." I let her arms glide through mine and wouldn't force her to stay. "I love you." I said while she walked through the front door, and for the first time since I had met Bella I didn't hear her say it back.


	6. It was the vision

Bella POV:

I couldn't control the tears. It felt as though I might drown from them. I was walking away from the Cullen home unable to even conceive of the new way Edward hurt me. I felt like such a fool. I had actually believed he was hurting the way I had hurt. That he had been a fool for long enough and that he was going to make it up to me every single day that he was away. I believed he was someone who put his pride on the line to come back and admit that he loved me and that he made a mistake. I was wrong. Edward said he loved me and even though I felt it last night, I didn't feel it now. He came back because of Alice. What if Alice hadn't seen the vision? I knew in my heart that he wouldn't be in Forks. I didn't know what crushed me more. The fact that he didn't care enough to return, or the fact that he made me believe he ached without me. I got in my car and although I knew he wouldn't follow me, I felt shattered because he had let me go. He didn't fight for me. I started up my car and headed home. When I got there there were two missed calls. I didn't want to hear his voice right now so instead of playing them I grabbed my clothes headed for the shower. It wasn't until I got back to my room that I noticed him waiting for me. There he was, just sitting in my rocking chair. I didn't have any words left. I didn't have any more tears. I crawled onto my bed and tried to disguise my red raw eyes. He slowly motioned towards me and laid down next to me. "Tell me what I can do? Please tell me? I'll do anything. I can't lose you again Bella I just can't." He buried his head in between my neck and shoulder and his grip on me felt different. It wasn't out of want, or desire. It was out of need. He needed me. I tried to calm him but it only made him more eager. "Please Bella. You can ask my family what I was like when I was away. They'll tell you how lost I was. Don't give up on me. I know I deserve it. I left you there in the forest and I'll never forgive myself." His words broke and we just laid there still. My arms wrapped around him and finally I was the strong one. I tried to tell him that it was okay, and that I loved him. But I felt like my heart would give out if I did. "I need time." Was all I could mutter out and an hour later I fell asleep.

Edward POV:

Even though I had done nothing but hurt her for two years. Even though I was hurting her still, she was able to comfort me. She wrapped me in her arms and as I tried to explain to her that I knew I didn't deserve her trust all she was able to say was "I need time." For the next hour we just laid there. She drifted off to sleep not letting go of me. At least I had a tiny bit of hope. It was better than nothing. It was better than her telling me no and to get out. For two hours I watched as she slept. This time she was mute. She didn't say my name, or Jacobs. I took comfort in that at least. My arms began to tense, as I smelt something foul. I hadn't smelled anything like it since my visit to La Push. Obviously it was a werewolf. As quickly and smoothly as I could I let go of Bella and turned to see who it was. "YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU LEECH!" I moved closer to the window in hopes of trapping him out. Thinking naively that he wouldn't try to open the window. Bella woke up startled and rubbed her eyes. "What the? Jacob!" Her voice sounded so sad. "What the hell do you think you're doing here you bloodsucker! Haven't you done enough?" I hissed at him and stood in front of Bella. "Jacob please calm down!" She sat up and walked towards the window and opened it completely. "Please Jacob, come inside I can explain." He growled and I knew if he didn't calm down he would phase any minute now. "Bella please stay back from the window. He could phase at any moment." Bella listened to me and stood back. "I'm no more dangerous to her than you are, you filthy bloodsucker." I was unable to stop a hiss from leaving my lips. "How could you Bella? You were finally going to be happy with me! How could you let this _thing_ in to your life again?" She looked down as though she was about to cry again. "Jacob please, please come inside and we can talk about this!" He stared at his hand and whispered. "Too late!"

I pulled Bella behind me and watched. I waited for his next move. He may have cared for Bella, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt her. He began to twitch and I knew it was any moment that now he would phase. I didn't want to wait for his next move so while he was distracted looking at his hand I grabbed Bella and ran to her truck. At that point regretting that I didn't drive there. The last thing we needed was for her car to die on us. I told her to put her seatbelt on frantically, even though I knew her car was no where near the spead mine was, I didn't want to take any risks. "Edward he's not going to hurt me, he's just upset!" Why was she so trusting? Why was it always to people that didn't deserve it? "Bella he's phased and he's hurt. He isn't in control right now. I need to get you away from here." She looked in her rear view mirror I preyed that she wouldn't cry again. She had been through enough and this was the last thing she needed right now. "Edward, I should go back. I need to explain to him, I can't just leave him like that!" I tried not to sound cruel but I had to get the point across. "Bella he's not Jacob right now. Please wait until he's calmed down." I knew she was more scared that she was willing to let on. "Where are we going?" I stared straight at the road concentrating and finally answering "Somewhere safe."


	7. Who's the daddy?

Edward POV:

It was midnight before we pulled in to a hotel. "Bella. Bella love wake up we're here." She jolted and looked around. "Where is here?" I pointed to the sign. "Francois" it was a five star resort that Carl and Esme had been to years ago. I knew the dog would have no idea about this place. Of course he would look at my place. But he wouldn't find us there. I got out of the car and helped her out. Her eyes weren't forgiving. No, I would have to earn that. We got to the front desk and the nice looking receptionist took down our booking. _"Wow! Wonder if they're together!"_ she thought to herself while crossing off our names. "Room 405 Mr Cullen. Enjoy your stay!" _"She doesn't look too hot."_ "Thank you". I grabbed Bella's hand without thinking. She wasn't holding on tightly so I let it go and apologised. "Sorry, old habits." She nodded. When we got inside the room was incredible. Ivory coloured walls with a white coloured leather lounge. I peeked around the corner and there it was. An incredible king size bed with red satin sheets. I rested my hand on it for one second and began thinking about 24 hours ago, how easy it was to be with her. And now? She wasn't even eager to hold my hand. "You can take the bed. I'll take the floor." She motioned towards the bed then stopped. "You don't want to sleep with me? I mean lay next to me?" She looked so hurt. Why did I always do that to her. "Of course I do. I just thought you might need some time. I didn't want to push you into anything." She took my hand and let me lay down with her. She had her back to me and it killed me that I couldn't hold her the way I wanted to. "I do need time. The one thing I don't need is to fall asleep without you next to me." With those words I rearranged my grip and rested near her neck and let myself drink in her scent. "I love you Edward." It felt like it had been years since she said it. I kissed her neck and I found myself not able to let go. She rolled over so she was on her back and fell into the kiss with me. It would take time before I could make her feel the way she needed to feel about me. But I had forever and I would now, give her forever. I could feel the tears leave her eyes and I wanted to kiss them away, I began to when she spoke. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about before. I'm just, I'm so scared Edward. I still hadn't found myself, not until I saw you playing the piano. I'm so afraid that you're going to realise you want something more." She began kissing me again and didn't give me the chance to talk. This time she rolled on top of me and without any hesitation or any more words we made love.

Bella POV:

"I love you Edward." I was finally able to tell him again He kissed my neck in response and this time he felt so urgent, he was so afraid to let go. I began to cry. Why was it so easy for us to hurt each other? I had loved him with all of my being and even though I didn't trust all of his actions I didn't want him to ever think I had taken that love away. He began to kiss the tears away when I interrupted him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about before. I'm just, I'm so scared Edward. I still hadn't found myself, not until I saw you playing the piano. I'm so afraid that you're going to realise you want something more." I didn't want to hear any more apologies, and I didn't want to give any more tonight so I kissed him. The next thing I knew I was on top of him undressing myself, then undressing him. We made love and it was minutes after that I fell asleep. My eyes were starting to flutter and I was realising I was awake. I could feel him. He was tracing the right side of my body with his fingers. I opened my eyes and there were his. Golden amber. I brought my hand to his face and traced lightly over his eyes. "I missed them." He smiled with that touch and leaned closer to me. He softly placed his lips on mine and mumbled "Good morning." I rolled over so my body was facing him and looked at the blinds. They were opened slightly; just enough for me to see that today was an exceptionally sunny day. I looked back at him and noticed his skin. I had seen him in the sun only a few times but I felt so used to it sometimes I never noticed the beauty of it. I began to trace the outline of his shoulder down to his arm and finally his hand. "Good morning." He smiled and I felt better instantly. I knew we would get through this, but I knew also it would take it's toll on me. I sat up and stared at him. He hadn't moved all night. He hadn't gotten dressed either. I tried to be a lady and not look when I was getting up but I couldn't help myself.

I told him I was going to have a shower. "I'll be right here." I smiled and he kissed my hand then let it go. When I got out Edward was dressed and reading the paper. "Anything interesting?" He shook his head. "Not really. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go shopping. Since I didn't get a chance to help you back and all." I walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Nah I'm okay here." He smiled and lifted my chin. "Miss Swan people are going to think you're quite strange if you stay here for a week in the same clothing." I frowned. "A whole week? I can't. I have classes." He then shook his head and pulled my hair away from my face. "Bella, we need to wait until I know it's safe for you to back to Forks." I stood up. "I thought we were doing this my way?" He ran his fingers through his bronze hair "We are. But you need to be safe Bella and Jacob wasn't exactly stable when we left." I looked down at the bracelet he had given me. "He made that for you?" I nodded. "Jacob wont hurt me. I trust him." Edward got up and closed the blinds. "Please Bella, just a week. I'll help you catch up on your classes I swear." I walked over to the blinds and reopened them. "Why did you do that?" I walked over to him slowly. "Because I like seeing the real you. I don't get to see you often. Please let them stay open." He didn't argue. Instead he put his arms around me and kissed me. "Bella please let me take care of you." I didn't want to argue. I nodded and sank back into his chest. I began staring at the bracelet Jacob gave me and questions came in my head. Questions I didn't want to think about. "Edward?" He ran his hand through my hair "Yes love?" "When Alice said she saw me pregnant, did she say who the father was?" He tightened his grip and I was sure I heard him hiss. "Edward?" "It was Jacob. Jacob Black."


	8. Tell me more

Edward POV:

She had asked the question that I didn't want to answer. "Edward?" "Jacob. Jacob Black." A hiss left my lips while thinking his name. Alice hadn't filled me in on the fact that Jacob was a werewolf. I had to discover this for myself at La Push. She let go of me and walked over to the bed. "I need you to tell me everything she saw. Everything." I nodded and sat down next to her. "Alice ran into my room and told me what she saw. My first initial reaction was to somehow save you without interrupting your life but then I saw you and I couldn't leave you." She nodded and waited for me to continue. "All Alice told me was that she saw you giving birth and that there were major complications and she saw you." I couldn't say it. I couldn't think it. "Die." I nodded. "Did Alice know he was a werewolf?" I shook my head. "No, she had visions of you with him, but she had no idea about that. Her vision was very cryptic. It's almost like she isn't allowed to see the wolves." "When did you first see me?" "Leaving your place, you were on your way to see him in La Push." Her eyes widened. "You went to La Push? Edward the treaty!" "I know. But Alice was adamant that we had to stop you no matter what the costs." She got off the bed. It seemed like she was trying to piece it all together. "Wait a minute. You said you followed me to La Push?" "Yes." Her arms folded and her face held such concern. "It was you. I thought I saw you but-" she turned away from me. It was obvious she didn't want me to see her concern. But I could feel it. "Oh my God. You saw." I didn't know what to say. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you interrupt us?" "I had every intention of doing that, then I saw you and you looked I don't want to say happy but it looked like you had moved on. That was my intention. But when I saw you kissing him." I looked down, I couldn't meet her eyes. "It felt like you still belonged to me. I knew I had to get you back." I finally had the courage to meet her gaze. "Do you hate me?" She shook her head. "I could never hate you. I think I've proved that Edward. I'm just so confused." She sat down on the bed, but not next to me. "But why was Alice so desperate to get there that night? She almost started a war over it. I mean it's not like-". "Yes?" I asked eagerly. "I must have." I waited in silence. "I must have conceived that night."

Bella POV:

I sat back down on the bed not noticing until later that I wasn't next to him trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together. "But why was Alice so desperate to get there that night? She almost started a war over it. I mean it's not like-" A thought popped into my head a possible scenario that I couldn't really conceive of. "Yes?" Edward asked eagerly. "I must have." I paused not really believing what I was going to say. "I must have conceived that night." He looked down at the carpet. "Edward, I wouldn't have I mean I had only just let Jacob in. There is no way I would have slept with him so soon." "It's a possibility Bella." He said blankly. I guess he couldn't really be hurt by something I didn't do. "It's not Edward. Oh God this is just so unreal. What else did Alice see?" He shook his head. "I didn't want to know anything else. Like I said before I didn't have the intention of coming back into your life so I told her to tell me what was necessary. Bella I'm sorry this is so confusing but I promise I'll give you as much time as you need." I nodded. "I wouldn't blame you if you chose Jacob. But I would be worried if you fell pregnant. You don't know if-" I couldn't let him finish that. "Would you give me up that easily? Am I right in thinking I'm not worth a fight?" He slid closer to me and put his arm around me. "Bella I broke the treaty to keep you safe. Believe me you are worth a fight." I couldn't fight that. "I just mean that if you decide that you need to be with him I'll understand." I looked at the bracelet again. "I love Jacob. He put me back together again. He was the best-" I didn't want to say this word, but it fit perfectly. "Distraction for me. But having you here it's so different. I need to be with you, I just need to try to understand a few things." I moved closer to me. "It's hard to think that I moved on and I had a life with someone else. Especially since I never stopped loving you." He put his hand to my cheek. "It's hard for me too." We just sat there together. I began to understand how low Edward felt about leaving me in the forest because last night I left Jacob the same way.

Edward POV:

I sat next to her with my arm wrapped around her. "I don't mean to change the subject love, but I think you really should go shopping. Pick up a few things." She nodded. "Okay, I'll do that." She turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel her breathe in my scent and I was comforted, for now. Bella was gone for two hours and in that time I had the worst conversation of my life. "Alice are you there?" She had bad reception on her mobile from time to time and just my luck it was happening now. "Okay Edward, can you hear me now?" I muttered yes under my breathe and began to ask her about the vision. "Alice I need to know the whole truth about the vision." "Edward I told you what you needed to know. Anything else will just hurt you." I didn't care. Bella would come back with more questions and she deserved answers. "I don't care Alice. Please tell me!" She went on for nearly half an hour about how Bella was to fall pregnant to Jacob and how he was only too willing to propose to her. Even though Bella would feel it wasn't necessary she would accept. Throughout the pregnancy there would be no cause for concern but the night of the delivery is where the problems would lie. "Is there anything else Alice? Anything you're not telling me?" She didn't answer straight away. "Edward you don't need to know anymore!" I felt myself get furious. "Alice I wont' ask you again. I will drive back to Forks right now if that's what it will take to find out the truth." She sighed. "Alright Edward but don't be surprised when I tell you "I told you so!" alright?" I hissed and she began telling me the secret about her vision.


	9. It was me

Edward POV:

"Alice please!" As frustrated as I was apart of me didn't want to know what she saw. I had the feeling it could make or break Bella and me. She was already insecure me about, about us and the last thing I wanted was another reason for her to leave me. I had already given her too many. "The child that Bella had it, it was a half werewolf." "Yes that's a given. Keep going Alice." She had been so careful not to let me hear her thoughts. Until now. _"He'll lose her." _I held my hand in my hand and waited asking only one more time. "Alice what is it? What did you see?" "Somehow I was able to see the child's path. Even though I've never been able to see that far into anyone's future. I saw her grow up to be an incredible fighter. Someone that Bella would have been proud of. But of course her family would have taught her well about vampires. She would know about exception, about the treaty. But she would be her fathers daughter and believe a monster is a monster, no exceptions!" I imagined how her daughter would look. I imagined she would be beautiful and strong. "In my vision I saw her crossing paths with one of us. Not understanding what we really were. Not having the patience to listen. I saw her _fight_. I saw her _win_. I couldn't risk this happening Edward. I just couldn't."

I knew the answer already. "It was me wasn't it?" She paused. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm so sorry!"

Bella POV:

I got back to the hotel and knocked on the door. Edward was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hands. My heart began racing. "Edward what's wrong?" He put his hand out and didn't say a word. I dropped my bags and walked over to him. I sat beside him on the bed and I knew I wouldn't like what I was going to hear. "Edward, what's happened?" He threw the phone to the floor and gave me his full attention. "Bella, I need to tell you something." He was leaving. I knew it. I knew he wouldn't stay with me. I tried to keep my emotions under control but I'm sure I did a crap job of it. "What Edward?" "I just got off the phone with Alice. She told me the whole story about her vision." "What about it? Edward please don't keep me in suspense." He nodded and turned his body to face me. He began telling me about the vision Alice had. How my daughter would grow up to be an incredible fighter and a wonderful girl. He began to tell me that she would be so much like Jacob and then be began to tell me apart of the story I didn't want to hear. "She saw one of us crossing her path and-" He began to stumble over his words. "It looked like she was very much like Jacob. She didn't have time for monsters who didn't want to be monsters. She killed one of us Bella, one of the family." I gasped. But I knew it was true. If I had given birth and died Jacob would be an incredible fighter. He would also edit the story about the cullens. He would call them leeches, bloodsuckers. He would never sit her down and say "well love there are some vampires that don't kill people, they hunt animals instead so don't tell them okay?" No he would tell her that a monster is a monster and to kill any that crossed her path. I got off the bed and felt sick. "I'm sorry." He smiled and shook his head. "Don't be sorry love. It didn't happen and if it did it certainly wouldn't be your fault." I knew it wouldn't make a difference but I had to know, so I asked. "Who was it?" He looked away from me and I knew. "You?" He nodded gently. "But look it didn't happen and it won't happen so it doesn't matter." That wasn't the point. I didn't want the future that was described to me. I didn't want to be pregnant and die and I definitely didn't want my daughter to kill the love of my life. I felt torn. Was I supposed to tell Jacob of a future that almost was? Not only would it crush him but I knew how he would spin it. _"I told you so Bells! They don't care about you, they only came back to save that stupid bloodsucker!" _

So of course I put my foot in my mouth and asked "Would Alice have told you about the vision if she didn't see you die?" The hurt look that spread across his face of course was my answer. "Bella!" Did he really not expect me to ask it? It was times like these I wish he could hear my thoughts so I wouldn't have to say it. "I know it sounds like a harsh question but really Edward do you think that she would have went to La Push or threaten to break the treaty if she only saw me die?" He got up and held my face in his hands. "I did." He rested his forehead near mine. "I understand why you doubt Alice. But when Alice told me how much danger you were in suddenly I didn't care about the treaty. You're my world Bella and I hope I have the chance to make this up to you." He held me in his arms and I hoped for that as well.

Edward POV:

As if she hadn't been through enough. I loved her, left her and lied to her. I made her believe all of the things about herself that were not true. That she was unlovable, unworthy. The whole time not knowing that it was because I loved her too much to stay. I wanted her to have a normal life. As it turns out that normal life would have killed her. It would have killed me. I knew we were meant to be together. I could feel it in my bones, but we had a long way to go before we could be happy together. Before we could be carefree like the other night. It all comes down to honesty. If I had just told her that I was too dangerous and leaving for her own good. If I had only told her about Alices vision! Maybe she wouldn't be falling to pieces again. And maybe I wouldn't be regretting returning. Given the opportunity I would accept death, if it meant that she would be happy. But I wasn't lucky enough to be given that choice. She sat staring out the window. It wasn't the best view but I knew how much she envied the sun. It was in that moment that I made a choice. A choice that would change all of our lives. I watched as she envied the sun but didn't go outside because she didn't want to go anywhere without me. I watched as a smile came across her face as the weatherman predicted hot temperatures for the next few days. I walked beside her and kneeled down. "I know some great hills around here. I was thinking tomorrow we could go up and do some hiking." She put her left hand on my face and nodded. "That would be nice." I kissed her cheek and began looking for a blanket we could take tomorrow. "Edward?" "Yes Bella?" She walked over to me and held my hand. "I wish you would see how beautiful you are in the sun. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." I smiled and knew if I was human I would be blushing right about now. "I don't think so." She smirked at me and stood on her tippee toes to give me a kiss. I didn't want to stop. "Edward?" She muttered as I began to kiss her neck. "Yes?" "Did you mean what you said?" I shrugged a little not knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Which part love? Help me out here?" My hands trailed down to her waist where they stayed as she asked "About doing things my way?" I held her tight and she felt me nod while my face was buried in her neck. "Why?" I mumbled. "Just wondering." I gently picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. She began to kiss me with such passion that I don't know how we managed to make it to the bed. We spent the remaining hours of the night making love.

Bella POV:

The next morning I felt him tap my shoulder. "Bella love, did you still want to go hiking?" Of course he knew I wanted to. It was the only time I could be outside with him and watch him be himself. "Ah hmm" I somehow muttered. He sneaked in closer to me and pulled my hair away from my face and gave me small kisses on my cheek. The kisses glided lower to my neck; my shoulders and I knew I had to stop him. "I'm up!" I said while sitting up frantically on the bed. "Just let me have a shower and I'll be right with you." Ten minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. "Wow that was a quick shower!" He smiled and picked up a backpack. "Where did you get that from?" He laughed. "Downstairs next store have a camping store." I smiled and he picked up the blanket and I asked "How did I miss that?" Before I knew it he was beside me holding my hand. "Hiking isn't really your thing, I can see why you missed it." An hour later we reached a great spot. It was secluded but there was a great enough view of the weather and I couldn't wait for the sun to rise properly so I can see him shine. He laid on his back and I was on my side just watching, waiting for it. "Bella you're making me nervous." I giggled. "It's been so long since we've been in a forest together." I didn't want to remember what the last time was like. I wanted to make new memories. "So what are you studying at college?" He asked changing the subject. "Actually I was in the works of studying to be a doctor. And before you say anything yes I was working on the whole not being able to stand blood thing." He laughed and touched my hair that was hanging down on his chest. "What sort of field?" It all seemed kinda coincidental now.  
"I wanted to specialise in paediatrics." He met my eyes. It was so strange how I was able to feel guilty about something that I didn't do. I didn't sleep with Jacob but I knew it hurt him the idea that I was going to if I didn't see him. "I wish I could give you children." He said while wrapping my hair around his finger. "I just want you." I leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I meant it. Nothing else mattered to me now. I didn't care about medical school. I didn't care about having kids. I didn't care about sunlight. I only cared about him. He stopped the kiss and called out "Charlie!" I frowned and suppressed my laughter and said "No, it's Bella." I began to laugh when he rolled his eyes. "No I mean Charlie doesn't know where you are, he's probably looking for you." I smiled and tapped his nose with my finger. "I don't live with him anymore. I live at the dorm. I only come home on weekends or on random nights that I just feel like being at home." He looked relieved and kissed me again. I paused before kissing him as I felt the sun shine down on us. I watched as his beautiful face lit up. His marble body became so defined. The diamond skin he hid from the world was there for me to see. I smiled because at that moment it was all so clear. I felt like I might cry, this time because of happiness. I watched every millimetre of his face and realised his beauty was too much for my human eyes. I closed them and held onto him. I impatiently waited for him to kiss me again. This time when he did he moved his body on top of mine, this time letting me feel some of his weight.

He unbuttoned the top of my shirt and his lips found their way to my chest where he smirked. I wondered what he was thinking, that was until his hands distracted me. I couldn't believe how simple it all was, the solution to everything. How did I miss it? "Edward?" He mumbled something so I pulled his face closer to mine. "Edward?" "Yes?" He asked holding himself back by kissing me again. "I want you." He smiled. "I want you too." I shook my head. "No I mean I want you. I choose you. Everything else, it doesn't matter anymore Edward. I can't live without you, I don't want to. Edward it's time." He backed away from me and sat up. He stared at me while I began talking again. "You told me you would change me if I wanted it. Did you mean it?" He nodded. "It's time." I sat up and pulled him back to me.

Edward POV:

She had pulled my face back to hers and said "I want you." I couldn't help but smile. "I want you too." I asked holding back a growl. Somehow she always brought the animal out of me. She shook her head and said "No I mean I want you. I choose you. Everything else, it doesn't matter anymore Edward. I can't live without you, I don't want to. Edward it's time." I sat up as I backed myself away from her slowly. I stared at her while she began talking again. "You told me you would change me if I wanted it. Did you mean it?" I nodded. What else could I do? I told her we were playing by her rules now, and I meant it. "It's time." She sat up and pulled me back to her. I touched her face and couldn't believe what she was willing to give up for me. She could see the torment on my face and placed her hand there. "Edward please, it's what I want. No more guilt okay? No more fragile Bella." I shook my head. "I love fragile Bella." She smirked. "Really Edward? You love the Bella who trips over all the time, who somehow managers to attract danger. The Bella who you have to hold back from because you're worried you'll hurt her? Edward I think it's her time." Here she was. She had always been so eager to lose her soul. "You're forgetting a few things about human Bella. She's smart, beautiful and trusting. And somehow fell in love with a monster like me." She frowned with my use of the word monster. "If you're a monster then what am I for loving you? I'm ready Edward." But I wasn't. "I thought we were going to have some time Bella?" She grabbed my hand. "My way remember? You promised me and I am claiming that promise." I hesitated while she figured me out. "You're worried aren't you? You don't have to be. You wanted to kill me when you first met me, but you didn't. You fought to keep me alive and it worked. We never thought we could really be together like this, but we are. We've made love several times. You stopped yourself at the dance studio you can do it again." So much trust, where did she find it all. "But what if I-" she interrupted me. "What if you do this and it works and I become like you? What if you do this and we get married?" She knew that would catch me off guard. "What if you do this and we spend eternity together? I trusted you then and I trust you now. Do you believe in me?" What a silly question. "Silly Bella." I said while breathing in her scent and playing with her hair again. "Then believe I'm ready. Ready to spend forever with you." I leaned down and heard her heartbeat flutter like never before. I looked into her eyes and asked "Are you sure?" She smiled and tears fell from her beautiful chocolate eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and simply answered. "Yes." I leaned down, her shirt was still unbuttoned from moments ago. I rested my head on her chest and said goodbye to her heart beat. We laid there still for moments and she didn't attempt to rush me. She took the deepest breath I had seen her take and I knew she was saying goodbye to her human body. I lifted my head slowly and kissed the tears on her cheek. "I love you Bella." She bit her lip and smiled "I love you Edward." And with her permission I moved away her hair from her neck and caught her scent as the wind changed. It was stronger than ever before. I looked into her chocolate eyes for the last time and she nodded. She closed her eyes and I pulled her body up closer to mine. I looked at her neck knew I had to focus. I couldn't get lost in the taste of blood. I placed my lips on her neck and gave it a sweet kiss. She held one arm around my back, the other on my arm. When the kiss stopped I opened my mouth up wide and sank my teeth into her porcelain skin. And there in the middle of a forest that was almost as beautiful as ours I killed the woman that I loved.


	10. Human Bella

Edward POV:

As if she hadn't been through enough. I loved her, left her and lied to her. I made her believe all of the things about herself that were not true. That she was unlovable, unworthy. The whole time not knowing that it was because I loved her too much to stay. I wanted her to have a normal life. As it turns out that normal life would have killed her. It would have killed me. I knew we were meant to be together. I could feel it in my bones, but we had a long way to go before we could be happy together. Before we could be carefree like the other night. It all comes down to honesty. If I had just told her that I was too dangerous and leaving for her own good. If I had only told her about Alices vision! Maybe she wouldn't be falling to pieces again. And maybe I wouldn't be regretting returning. Given the opportunity I would accept death, if it meant that she would be happy. But I wasn't lucky enough to be given that choice. She sat staring out the window. It wasn't the best view but I knew how much she envied the sun. It was in that moment that I made a choice. A choice that would change all of our lives. I watched as she envied the sun but didn't go outside because she didn't want to go anywhere without me. I watched as a smile came across her face as the weatherman predicted hot temperatures for the next few days. I walked beside her and kneeled down. "I know some great hills around here. I was thinking tomorrow we could go up and do some hiking." She put her left hand on my face and nodded. "That would be nice." I kissed her cheek and began looking for a blanket we could take tomorrow. "Edward?" "Yes Bella?" She walked over to me and held my hand. "I wish you would see how beautiful you are in the sun. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." I smiled and knew if I was human I would be blushing right about now. "I don't think so." She smirked at me and stood on her tippee toes to give me a kiss. I didn't want to stop. "Edward?" She muttered as I began to kiss her neck. "Yes?" "Did you mean what you said?" I shrugged a little not knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Which part love? Help me out here?" My hands trailed down to her waist where they stayed as she asked "About doing things my way?" I held her tight and she felt me nod while my face was buried in her neck. "Why?" I mumbled. "Just wondering." I gently picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. She began to kiss me with such passion that I don't know how we managed to make it to the bed. We spent the remaining hours of the night making love.

Bella POV:

The next morning I felt him tap my shoulder. "Bella love, did you still want to go hiking?" Of course he knew I wanted to. It was the only time I could be outside with him and watch him be himself. "Ah hmm" I somehow muttered. He sneaked in closer to me and pulled my hair away from my face and gave me small kisses on my cheek. The kisses glided lower to my neck; my shoulders and I knew I had to stop him. "I'm up!" I said while sitting up frantically on the bed. "Just let me have a shower and I'll be right with you." Ten minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. "Wow that was a quick shower!" He smiled and picked up a backpack. "Where did you get that from?" He laughed. "Downstairs next store have a camping store." I smiled and he picked up the blanket and I asked "How did I miss that?" Before I knew it he was beside me holding my hand. "Hiking isn't really your thing, I can see why you missed it." An hour later we reached a great spot. It was secluded but there was a great enough view of the weather and I couldn't wait for the sun to rise properly so I can see him shine. He laid on his back and I was on my side just watching, waiting for it. "Bella you're making me nervous." I giggled. "It's been so long since we've been in a forest together." I didn't want to remember what the last time was like. I wanted to make new memories. "So what are you studying at college?" He asked changing the subject. "Actually I was in the works of studying to be a doctor. And before you say anything yes I was working on the whole not being able to stand blood thing." He laughed and touched my hair that was hanging down on his chest. "What sort of field?" It all seemed kinda coincidental now.  
"I wanted to specialise in paediatrics." He met my eyes. It was so strange how I was able to feel guilty about something that I didn't do. I didn't sleep with Jacob but I knew it hurt him the idea that I was going to if I didn't see him. "I wish I could give you children." He said while wrapping my hair around his finger. "I just want you." I leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I meant it. Nothing else mattered to me now. I didn't care about medical school. I didn't care about having kids. I didn't care about sunlight. I only cared about him. He stopped the kiss and called out "Charlie!" I frowned and suppressed my laughter and said "No, it's Bella." I began to laugh when he rolled his eyes. "No I mean Charlie doesn't know where you are, he's probably looking for you." I smiled and tapped his nose with my finger. "I don't live with him anymore. I live at the dorm. I only come home on weekends or on random nights that I just feel like being at home." He looked relieved and kissed me again. I paused before kissing him as I felt the sun shine down on us. I watched as his beautiful face lit up. His marble body became so defined. The diamond skin he hid from the world was there for me to see. I smiled because at that moment it was all so clear. I felt like I might cry, this time because of happiness. I watched every millimetre of his face and realised his beauty was too much for my human eyes. I closed them and held onto him. I impatiently waited for him to kiss me again. This time when he did he moved his body on top of mine, this time letting me feel some of his weight.

He unbuttoned the top of my shirt and his lips found their way to my chest where he smirked. I wondered what he was thinking, that was until his hands distracted me. I couldn't believe how simple it all was, the solution to everything. How did I miss it? "Edward?" He mumbled something so I pulled his face closer to mine. "Edward?" "Yes?" He asked holding himself back by kissing me again. "I want you." He smiled. "I want you too." I shook my head. "No I mean I want you. I choose you. Everything else, it doesn't matter anymore Edward. I can't live without you, I don't want to. Edward it's time." He backed away from me and sat up. He stared at me while I began talking again. "You told me you would change me if I wanted it. Did you mean it?" He nodded. "It's time." I sat up and pulled him back to me.


	11. The woman I loved

Edward POV:

She had pulled my face back to hers and said "I want you." I couldn't help but smile. "I want you too." I asked holding back a growl. Somehow she always brought the animal out of me. She shook her head and said "No I mean I want you. I choose you. Everything else, it doesn't matter anymore Edward. I can't live without you, I don't want to. Edward it's time." I sat up as I backed myself away from her slowly. I stared at her while she began talking again. "You told me you would change me if I wanted it. Did you mean it?" I nodded. What else could I do? I told her we were playing by her rules now, and I meant it. "It's time." She sat up and pulled me back to her. I touched her face and couldn't believe what she was willing to give up for me. She could see the torment on my face and placed her hand there. "Edward please, it's what I want. No more guilt okay? No more fragile Bella." I shook my head. "I love fragile Bella." She smirked. "Really Edward? You love the Bella who trips over all the time, who somehow managers to attract danger. The Bella who you have to hold back from because you're worried you'll hurt her? Edward I think it's her time." Here she was. She had always been so eager to lose her soul. "You're forgetting a few things about human Bella. She's smart, beautiful and trusting. And somehow fell in love with a monster like me." She frowned with my use of the word monster. "If you're a monster then what am I for loving you? I'm ready Edward." But I wasn't. "I thought we were going to have some time Bella?" She grabbed my hand. "My way remember? You promised me and I am claiming that promise." I hesitated while she figured me out. "You're worried aren't you? You don't have to be. You wanted to kill me when you first met me, but you didn't. You fought to keep me alive and it worked. We never thought we could really be together like this, but we are. We've made love several times. You stopped yourself at the dance studio you can do it again." So much trust, where did she find it all. "But what if I-" she interrupted me. "What if you do this and it works and I become like you? What if you do this and we get married?" She knew that would catch me off guard. "What if you do this and we spend eternity together? I trusted you then and I trust you now. Do you believe in me?" What a silly question. "Silly Bella." I said while breathing in her scent and playing with her hair again. "Then believe I'm ready. Ready to spend forever with you." I leaned down and heard her heartbeat flutter like never before. I looked into her eyes and asked "Are you sure?" She smiled and tears fell from her beautiful chocolate eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and simply answered. "Yes." I leaned down, her shirt was still unbuttoned from moments ago. I rested my head on her chest and said goodbye to her heart beat. We laid there still for moments and she didn't attempt to rush me. She took the deepest breath I had seen her take and I knew she was saying goodbye to her human body. I lifted my head slowly and kissed the tears on her cheek. "I love you Bella." She bit her lip and smiled "I love you Edward." And with her permission I moved away her hair from her neck and caught her scent as the wind changed. It was stronger than ever before. I looked into her chocolate eyes for the last time and she nodded. She closed her eyes and I pulled her body up closer to mine. I looked at her neck knew I had to focus. I couldn't get lost in the taste of blood. I placed my lips on her neck and gave it a sweet kiss. She held one arm around my back, the other on my arm. When the kiss stopped I opened my mouth up wide and sank my teeth into her porcelain skin. And there in the middle of a forest that was almost as beautiful as ours I killed the woman that I loved.

Bella POV:

I imagined he would make me beg and beg for this. But he surrounded so easily. While his head rested on my chest took a deep breath and said goodbye to the human Bella. He lifted his head slowly and kissed away the tears on my cheek and his sweet voiced told me "I love you Bella." I bit my lip and smiled "I love you Edward." He moved away the hair that was lying on my neck and as the breeze picked up his face changed slightly. Like he was drowning in my scent. He looked into my human eyes for the last time and I nodded. I then closed my eyes and he pulled my body up closer to his. I could feel him studying my neck. Being cautious, he always was. He placed his lips on my neck and kissed it. I held one arm around his back and the other on his arm. I had remembered the stories Edward told me about the pain and I knew I would need his arm to hold onto. The kiss stopped I knew it was time. His teeth sank into my neck and instantly I felt the venom spread through. It was like a pain I had never encountered. Somehow it was worse than James breaking my leg, ribs or bite he had given me. I held onto Edward as tight as I could and tried so hard not to scream the last thing I wanted was for Edward to regret his decision. The burning began, the fire in my neck quickly spread down to the tips of my toes and still he drank. I couldn't suppress the pain anymore and I screamed, once I started I couldn't stop. He held my body tighter and I tried to push away. It was too much and I knew I wouldn't survive this. I kicked and pushed him away knowing my human arms would do nothing I tried my hardest to pull away from him. Tears fell out of my eyes and I was afraid to blink, afraid to believe how much it hurt. I heard him growl, it was louder than anything I had ever heard before. The noise followed by a crack. It was my arm it was broken. I screamed again wishing for death but still he didn't stop. As the sky turned dark in the middle of the day I had only one thing left to say. "Edward."


	12. The lion fell in love with the lamb

Edward POV:

The second her blood hit my tongue I knew I was in trouble. I didn't have the same caution I had before. My concern for her pain, her life, was over. It was like nothing before. I had tasted Bella's blood before but this! This was ecstasy! Maybe because of the time we spent apart and how I wanted her so badly or possibly because she invited me in. She wanted this and I gave in. The blood spread through my mouth and I forgot about staying in control. I held her tighter and I could feel my eyes change colour from dark to golden amber. She had been the best part about me, and now she was in me. In my system, it had driven me insane for so long. I felt her fidget in my arms but this wasn't a distraction. If anything, in made the monster in side of me proud. In that moment I knew, I wasn't going to stop. She kicked around and screamed. Still I drank. The blood was so extraordinary and the monster in me growled. I wanted more of her. I squeezed her arm and heard a snap. Still I drank. And as the blood felt like it was running out I heard her speak. "Edward".

My eyes flew open and a million images ran through my head. The first time I saved her from the van. The first time we kissed and then my mind went back to that moment where she first accepted my love. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I pulled back and dropped Bella. Trying to realise what was happening I stared at Bella. I couldn't hear a heartbeat. Had I killed her? Had I ruined everything? I picked her up. She was lifeless. Her skin was cold. I kissed her cheek and begged for forgiveness. "Bella, Bella please are you okay? Did it work?" I quickly grabbed the phone that was on the blanket and called Carlisle. "Hello Ed-" "Carlisle I need your help. I think I've killed Bella."

Alice POV:

I was going through my closet throwing out all of the old clothes and wondering what I was thinking with some of the outfits. "Blue and green? Oh Alice you know better than that!" As I thew the clothes on the floor and watched them fall I had an image in my head. It was a forest. I shook my head and continued going through the clothes. As I watched another outfit fall the vision began. It started off just trees and grass and I could hear a heart beat. I stopped what I was doing and kept focussing on the grass. I saw a blanket felt a smooth breeze that filled my lungs with the smell of freesia. I felt calm that was until my mouth could taste blood. I put my fingers to my mouth and was in no way ready for this vision. The heartbeat was now erratic. I could see two people on the blanket. Make that one person, one vampire. I caught a glimpse of bronze hair and knew straight away. "Bella, he's changing Bella!" At first I felt relieved, finally they could be together and not have to worry about anything else. That feeling didn't last for much longer. I tasted the blood in my mouth it was flooding it. Soon, very soon there would be none left. The vision became so clear I could have sworn it was a nightmare. Edward was holding onto Bella and as she squirmed and kicked he did nothing but drink. She was fighting for this to stop. Like all of us, the scare was only the beginning of the pain. She knew the kicking and crying did nothing, so she opened her mouth and screamed. It was horrifying and as I fell to my knees the realisation came to be. "He's not going to stop!" Her blood was running out and as his thirst grew wilder I felt a pain in my arm. His desperation for her blood had blinded him. He had broken her arm. Closing my eyes hoping I could stop this from coming reality I focussed on Bella and I heard what she was thinking. Something Edward had never done. It was an experience out of this world, as I kept my focus on her, at the same time we spoke. "Edward." It worked! He stopped. I got up relieved but then I realised I could see no future for Bella. Apart of my human side returned as I felt like I could throw up. He had done what came naturally to our kind; he had drunk the blood of his prey and killed it.


	13. She's gone Edward

Edward POV:

I had no idea what Carlisle was saying, I was so disgusted with myself I felt lost in his words. He suggested that I take her to the nearest hospital and tell them that she's had an accident. The phone rang it was Alice. "Alice what did you see?" She said nothing. "ALICE!" I could hear her sobbing. "I'm sorry Edward, it's too late. She's gone." I threw the phone and it shattered into a million pieces. I told myself what I needed to hear to save her. "No Edward, Alices visions change, they're subjective." I held her tighter and made my way to the nearest hospital. "Please Bella hold on." It took me only minutes to reach the hospital. I was on my way to the entrance doors when I swear I felt her twitch. I ran to the counter and screamed the place down. "SHE'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD." Another twitch. It couldn't It must have been my imagination. "PLEASE GET A DOCTOR!" I closed my eyes for a second. Her heart was still. Did it work? "Okay sir a doctor is coming!" I banged my free hand on the counter and it broke in half. "Step away from the nurse!" one security guard pointed a gun at me. Stupid child. "Get a doctor." I repeated myself, as I knew I would until I got help for Bella. Finally someone listened. "Okay sir bring her over here." They wanted to take her away from me and work their magic. The security guard who was too afraid to move towards me was laughable. I didn't give him another glance and followed the doctors. While watching them put needles into her, and trying again and again to restart her heart I understood that I was a monster who deserved nothing more than to endure this pain.

Out of nowhere I heard a voice that could save my Bella's life. "Excuse me, do you mind if I try?" "CARLISLE!" I wasn't able to move, although I wanted to give him a hug and prey to whichever God that would hear me thank you. "Edward hello. If everyone could please give me a moment, it's too cluttered." "She's gone Dr Cullen. We have tried several times to restart the heart and nothing." His eyes met mine and he motioned everyone out of the room except for his nurse. "Carlisle is she?" He checked her over, looked at her eyes. But her body didn't respond. "Tell me exactly what happened Edward. Not understanding why he had allowed the nurse to stay I began to answer him when I looked back at her. "No heartbeat." She smiled. "Edward please, tell me the details." "I drank a lot Carlisle." He nodded. "How much?" I bit my tongue then answered. "Nearly all of it." He nodded again and continued his inspection. He finished minutes later and covered Bella with a sheet near by. "Edward we need to get her out of here." I stared at him. Was he afraid I would be caught? Give me the death sentence; if Bella was gone I didn't want to stay. I would make my way to the Volturi and they would surely rip me to pieces like I deserved. "Carlisle." I couldn't even mumble anything else. "Edward we have to get her out of here now!" I walked closer to her body and just paused. "Edward we don't want her to wake up in a place like this, the process is confusing enough." My eyes flew open in shock. "Wake up? Are you saying-" He nodded and walked over to the window. "Yes Edward, it worked she's going to be one of us. Now help me get her out of here."

Bella POV:

I remembered when James broke my leg, fractured my ribs and bit my arm. That was like a trip to Disney land compared to this. It was like I was an ant and someone had their magnify glass hovering over me on just the right angle. I felt my skin burn it felt like it was going to peal off. All I wanted was to scream and I was about to work up the capability of doing so when I heard his voice. "Bella please I know it hurts but you're going to be okay. Just hold on. I love you." I relaxed my muscles and tried to focus on anything but the pain. I knew if he heard me scream with pain he would regret his decision. I didn't know how he had stopped or why. But I was thankful. For two days he stayed by my side. He didn't move, didn't speak. I didn't know where we were but it felt like home. Then a voice so clear spoke to me and told me it was time to wake up. At first I didn't know who it belonged to. The voice was like velvet very beautiful. It could have been any of the Cullen's. It made me smile and I knew it was my Edward.

Edward POV:

I could see the changes in her. She didn't look breakable anymore, but she was still Bella, my Bella. I hovered over her, not touching her as I didn't want to scare her. But I could tell it was time. I moved closer to her face and whispered "Bella, it's time to wake up." Her lips moved and formed a smile. I held myself back from touching her. All I wanted was to see her eyes again. Of course they wouldn't be chocolate no from now on they would be red. That was until she was not a newborn anymore. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered "Edward." I knew it then and there that everyone would be okay. She put her arms out and hugged her. This time she hurt me, but it was nothing to the pleasure I had of holding her again. "Oh Bella, I thought I killed you." She stroked my hair and said "Shh I'm alright. Everything is going to okay." I pulled back from her slowly and stared at her face. "Where am I?" I could barely hold myself back from any emotion I was feeling. "We're back in Forks. We're at my house. We wanted you to be in familiar surroundings when you woke up. I can't wait to tell everyone, they're all downstairs waiting to see you. Oh Bella I'm so sorry." I wrapped myself around her and she whispered the most incredible thing in my ear. "I'm not. Now I get to be with you forever."


	14. The hunt

Bella POV:

Edward took my hand and guided me down stairs while asking. I paused for a moment when his hand was room temperature. He was warm and that thought made me smile. "How is your throat? Please let me know when you are ready to hunt." I nodded and just before we got to the end of the stairs I stopped him. I could see the panic in his eyes. He was so afraid I would hate him. He hated himself for what took place. But I could never hate him. Didn't he know me at all? I smiled at him and stepped on my tippee toes and waited for him to kiss me. He placed warm hands on my face and I closed my eyes. His lips embraced mine and as I picked myself up and held myself so tight to him. My nails grabbed onto his waist I knew I was going to get carried away, that was until I heard an annoying voice. "Gee Bella, most newborns want to hunt not-" "EMMETT!" He began laughing and as Esme interrupted. "Bella, oh Bella you look so beautiful. How do you feel?" Edward whispered that I was always beautiful. I loved that he thought so. "Fine Esme. I can't believe you're all here!" I looked across the room there they were. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Esme. My new family. Which of course reminded me of my old family. "Charlie, Renee?" Edward kissed my hand that he was holding and told me not to worry. "Alice went around and spoke to Charlie. She made up a story and convinced him that you would be back in town soon and not to worry. She also emailed Renee for you. Everything is alright Bella, you just have to concentrate on you." I nodded. Everyone was staring at me, like they were waiting for me to pounce I felt uneasy. "Don't worry Bella, we're just wondering how you're controlling your thirst the way you are. You should be going crazy right about now." Jasper comforted me with his ability and his words and I understood. "I guess we could go hunting now." Edward nodded. "No time like the present." He kissed me once more on the lips and we were on our way to our forest.

I had told him previously I wanted to see him hunt. But the idea that I was actually going to see it made me feel incredible. The vampire inside me was so thrilled when he spoke about the hunt. He told me about his strategies and the games he would play to make it last longer. To make the chase worth the wild. I wanted to speak, to tell him how incredible he looked, and how my human eyes didn't do him justice. I wanted to touch him and feel what he felt when we made love. I wanted so much there were times I had to close my eyes and focus on what he was saying before I ravished him. He kept asking if I was alright, I guess seeing me pause and close my eyes made him concern that everything was too bright. "I, it's so much Edward. It's incredible. You look so beautiful and I-" I stopped when a breeze came through and brought with it the smell of deer. "Deer." He smiled proudly. "Yes love. Are you ready?" Was I ever. The hunt lasted for hours and when he caught a glimpse of me feeding I knew he felt for me what I felt earlier. The excitement in my body was outrageous. I wanted to push the deer off me and have sex with him right here right now. But I closed my eyes and concentrated on finishing. I figured the more I drink the more I can stay away and be with Edward. When I finished Edward came over to me and was going to help me with the deer when I pushed it away like it was a tablecloth. I hadn't acknowledged my strength but I was eager to test it. He looked at me and said "It's going to take me a while before getting used to the new Bella." He said with my favourite smile. "I can't believe you didn't make a mess of yourself! I remember my first hunt, I was saturated in blood." I looked down at my shirt and jeans and realised . "Who changed me?" He began laughing. "Who do you think?" I laughed to myself Alice! Even though I was on my death bed she still had to make sure I had the right outfit on! "She gave me the clothes and spoke to me like you would be damaged if you didn't have the right outfit on or something. You only notice now?" I smiled and walked over to him. When I put my hand to his face I noticed we matched. We both had beautiful skin and I couldn't wait to see if I sparkled in the sun too. While touching his cheek I noticed something disturbing. "My ring!" I pulled my hand back and grabbed it back. "It's okay. It's at home. I wanted to keep it safe for you." I was so relieved. We stood there silently and I knew we had to get back to his house very soon. I could only hold off my urges for minutes. He must have known what I was thinking, because the next thing I knew I was in his arms and we were on our way home.


	15. Thankful

Hey guys so I'm still having problems with and in the meantime I have created a web site so that you guys can read on to what happens - it's not the prettiest thing ever but I've honestly been busting my arse to try and get this to you guys ASAP. To get to the new chapters it might be quicker to go to:

sorry I can't put addresses here so it's going to be broken up:

http://

li1980.

angelfire.

com

I've been on the computer for hours - you'll need to go to next chapter to find where you were upto... the new chatpers names are:

The Gift

Breakable

Hands

What about Charlie?

La Push

& Were you his friend?

So sorry about the delays - hope you enjoy!! :) Love Li xxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV:

When we got back I knew we would be lucky if we escaped my family from questioning or hopefully Alice would have a vision and see that we didn't want to be interrupted. I went around the back and climbed up straight to my bedroom door. When we got inside we both paused. It began to feel real. I stepped closer to her and put my hand to her face. "You're not cold anymore." She said while closing her eyes. I moved my eyes to her neck and rubbed my hand over where I had bit her. Her eyes flew open with concern. She thought I was going to feel sorry for myself. I wasn't going to do that anymore, but that didn't mean I would inspect her body to make sure she was okay. I unbuttoned her shirt and it fell to the floor. I left my hand over her face and the other glided down her shoulder to her arm that I broke. I stopped and ran my fingers over it and whispered that I was sorry. Then she decided to turn the tables on me. She moved her arm away and focused on my shirt. Of course my Bella was shocked when she went to lift the shift off and instead it was ripped to pieces. We both paused and laughed. "I guess I'm the strong one now. Do you know what that means Edward?" She placed her arms around my neck and stared at me. I shook my head. "It means that I don't want to hear any more apologies. I wanted this remember? And I was willing to pay any price." I closed my eyes trying not to think of what I did to her. When I heard her hiss at me. "What did I just say? No more Edward." Then she pushed me onto the lounge. "Hopefully this will make you forget." She straddled me and smiled. Bella had always appeared sexy to me, but this, this was ridiculous. She leaned down and kissed me and moved my hands above my head. I didn't put up a fight. Her hands trailed down back to my chest where she laid what felt like a hundred kisses on me. Then her hands moved down to my pants which she had no hesitation of undoing. I jumped at first, she was so sure of herself. I loved this side of Bella. Within a matter of seconds I was completed naked under her and for the first time in our relationship I felt like the human. If my heart could beat for any reason, it would be because of Bella's touch.

Her hands found their place in mine and I couldn't take it along longer. I rolled us over so that I was on top. I placed my lips on hers and thought I might get too distracted by this kissing. Her tongue glided over mine and her little moans were enough to drive me insane. I broke the kiss and ripped her pants off. "Always ruining my clothes why is that Mr Cullen?" I laughed and began kissing her neck, then her shoulders and eventually replied, "Are we forgetting my shirt that you just attacked?" She giggled while I moved my lips down to her chest. I moved my hands around her back and hand my hands on the clasp when she whispered in my ear "rip it off." This woman was the most dangerous thing I had ever met. I obeyed her and felt her body jolt with surprise. She was beginning to feel the benefits of not being breakable anymore. I moved my hand down to her underwear and she bit her lip. She had anticipated I would do the same. I began tearing them like she wanted but slowly, I guess giving her back some of her own. All those times she kissed me like a maniac and I had to hold back. As I got halfway through she put her hand over mine and whispered "Faster." I swallowed hard and thought to hell with teasing her. I ripped them off and I hand my arm each beside her. Her knees touched my side I knew I had done the right thing. I stroked her thigh and watched as breathed in, she hadn't gotten used to the idea that she didn't need air anymore. She let out a growl and it was the sexiest thing I had heard my whole life. I waited for her eyes to open, but she smiled before they did. "What are you waiting for?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. I lightly touched her lips and we began making love.

Bella POV:

He was lying on top of me with each arm beside me and as he moved one of the down to touch my thigh I thought I was going to die. I had decided not to hold anything back at in the moment I growled. I knew he heard it I could tell from his smile. The words flew out of my mouth so fast I didn't have time to be embarrassed. "What are you waiting for?" I raised my eyebrow not wanting to wait anymore. It felt like half of our relationship was waiting, and weirdly enough now that we had forever I didn't want to waste a minute of it. His lips touched mine and this set everything in motion. We made love all night. It wasn't until I heard the birds chirping the next morning that I realised we had gone through the whole night. We were both lying on our sides staring at each other. I wanted to ask him questions about the transformation but I finally got him to stop feeling sorry for himself and realise that now we could be happy. "What are you thinking? I thought I'd be able to hear you now that you've been changed." He smiled and began wrapping my hair around his finger. "Just stuff." His hand was under his head and I was looking up at him feeling so thankful for the way things turned out. "Thank you." I said while touching his face. He looked surprised. "Thank you? For what?" I put my hand on his waist and couldn't believe how warm he felt. "For doing this. I know it wasn't what you wanted, but I hope you're happy now that it's done." He smiled and nodded. "As much as I hate how it happened I'm thankful that you held on. I'm so thankful for you." I began tracing my finger and outline the shape of him. I was so grateful to be able to see his real beauty with these eyes. I was thrilled to hold him and not have to have a blanket to keep my warmth in. He touched my face and kissed my forehead. "Do you miss it? My blushing?" He smiled. "A little. You know what I miss the most?" I began to feel a little sad. I had made him do something he didn't want to. But I thought last night was a great preview as to how our life will be. "I miss…" "Yes?" He began laughing. "I miss being the strong one. I mean now I have to do what you tell me to do." I began laughing and was relieved I couldn't blush anymore. "I want to ask you something but I don't want you to be sad and well since you told me I'm the boss now you have to follow through okay?" He nodded. "Why did you stop just because I said your name?" He broke away from me a little. He dropped my piece of hair he was playing with and put his head on the pillow.

"When you said my name, it woke me up. I saw these images of you, of us and I stopped." I listened patiently. "I can't believe Carlisle was there. It was an incredible amount of luck. I don't know what I would have done." I kept staring at him while he told his story and then I touched my cheek waiting for the blush to come. He put his hand over mine and whispered, "You don't need to blush for me to know how you feel." I moved my hand away and he kissed my cheek. "Wait a minute, why was Carlisle at that hospital?" He began playing with my fingers and started telling me his story when he left. "When we left I didn't spend much time with my family. It was too hard. They missed Forks, they missed you and even though they never said it I knew that I made the wrong decision. I spent a lot of time travelling and trying to distract myself. Nothing worked. When I went away I called them once a week, then it turned into once a month. I caught up with Alice a few months ago, she was angry with me and I couldn't blame her. But I wasn't really her brother anymore I was someone else. She told me that she wanted me to come back home and I couldn't. So she decided to stay with me for a while and travel. Jasper understood, he would miss her but I think apart of him still felt guilty for what happened on your, on your birthday." I ran my fingers through his hair and told him to continue. "Carlisle had taken a job only hours away from Forks, trying to get me to come home, this way he said if I wanted to see you I wouldn't be too far away from you. I never knew what hospital he was working at. That's why I am so thankful that the transformation worked. If it didn't I would have gone straight to the Volturi." I shook my head. "What's a Volturi?" he told me everything he knew about the Volturi and it made me want to cry. "Why would you do that?" He smirked and stared back at me. "Bella, really? Did you think I could have survived if you weren't here with me right now? I can't live in a world where you don't exist. You should know that by now." I told him to promise that if something were to happen to me that he was not to do something so stupid. He promised but I knew he didn't mean it. I placed my hand to his chest and was so surprised of our skin tones. We matched. "Now you sparkle in the sun too." I smiled and looked outside. "Show me." He kissed me again and we got dressed and walked outside.

We didn't go far away from the house. We sat down waiting for the sun and when he finally came he picked up my hand, kissed it and showed it to me. It was gorgeous. My white pasty skin had transformed into this beautiful porcelain skin and even though it felt like marble it shined like a thousand diamonds in the sun. I put my hand to his face and we finally, finally looked like we belonged together. As we began laughing I could smell something foul. I covered my nose and stared at Edward. "What is that?" His face-hardened and he stood in front of me. "I have to get you out of here." He pulled me up and I looked around not understanding what could smell that bad. "Edward what is it, what's that smell?" He grabbed my hand and said. "Stand behind me. We don't have enough time to leave." There was rustling in the trees and the smell grew stronger. "Edward?" But he didn't answer he turned around to face how many of them there were. I saw a few paws then I realised. Werewolves. I held on to Edward and waited for someone to attack us. I knew I was stronger now; maybe I could help Edward fight them off. Then as I tried to get closer to Edward a branch almost tripped me over. Yep, this wasn't going to end well. One of them showed themselves. Black hair, long body. Could it be? Was it? "Jacob!" I said without thinking. Not only had I had hurt him for letting Edward back in, but once he had seen I was a vampire he would hate me. The body of the wolf began twitching and it walked slowly towards me. Edward growled and I moved next to him to see if this was my best friend. "Edward, if it's Jacob it will be okay." Edward's eyes didn't move from him. I tried to explain to Edward "Just let me talk to him, I'm sure that-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence to Edward; instead the wolf lunged at him.


End file.
